After, Yes We Realize
by Pineapple55
Summary: Sequel to "Why Did You." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get to spend time with their father. When only the two brothers are left what will happen to the feelings of hate they have for one another?


Sequel to _**Why Did You…**_Good ol' InuSess brotherly love. Not to say InuSess yaoi isn't awesome too ^_^

Same warning applies here too. Especially during the last half

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

**After, Yes We Realize**

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho made it back to where Inuyasha and his friends were. They were mumbling to themselves about Inu no Taisho and why Sesshomaru ran off. They stopped when the other two showed up.

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taisho said. "Let us go. I wish to speak to you and your brother alone."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. At first he wasn't sure but it had to be his father since Sesshomaru wasn't arguing otherwise. "Uh…okay."

The three inu walked off together. Inu no Taisho knew his sons fought and that they tried to kill each other, but he still couldn't stop a small smile from showing on his face. There was no fighting or bickering now, just an almost peaceful aura surrounded them.

Inuyasha had so many questions for his father but he kept silent. He didn't know what was going on. Why the hell was his father even here? He was supposed to be dead. _This must be some sort of dream. Maybe I was knocked out when we were fighting So'unga._

He looked over at his brother. His face had the same cold expression as always but his eyes held something different. Inuyasha also noticed that his eyes were ever so slightly red.

_What's up with that? He wasn't…?_ Inuyasha couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him and he leaned over a bit to sniff Sesshomaru. He thought he could do it without getting caught but he wasn't as discreet as he thought.

"What do you think you're doing, hanyou?" Sesshomaru spat. He was fully aware of what scent still lingered on him.

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I have a name y'know."

Inu no Taisho sighed. _And so it begins…_

"I'll call you whatever I please…hanyou."

"You know what? I'm sick of you treating me the way you do! What I was doing was trying to figure out if you really did smell like tears! Why the hell was the mighty Sesshomaru crying anyways? I thought you were to cold to feel anything."

"Shut…up!" Sesshomaru ran and pinned Inuyasha to a tree. Why did his stupid brother have to get into things that weren't his business? Just as Sesshomaru was about to punch Inuyasha in the face and Inuyasha was about to knee Sesshomaru between the legs, Inu no Taisho decided to put an end to it.

"Enough!" he bellowed. He chuckled inwardly when both froze as still as statues. "Both of you quit this petty fighting. Inuyasha, Izayoi must have raised you better than this and Sesshomaru, I _know_ I raised you better than this. Now get off him Sesshomaru."

He did so immediately although reluctantly. Inuyasha snickered. Never had he witnessed Sesshomaru listen to a command from anyone. He stopped though when Sesshomaru shot him a death glare.

"And Inuyasha," Inu no Taisho continued, "if your brother wants to cry then that's his business. Leave him alone about it…what? Don't glare at me, Sesshomaru."

His father had just admitted that he had actually shed tears. "Whatever," Sesshomaru muttered.

"I want to talk to you guys…I've seen what's gone on during the last two hundred and fifty years. I'm both proud and extremely disappointed in the two of you." He turned to Inuyasha. "I know this is a lot to take in…you've never even been able to see me for yourself yet suddenly here I am. I'm proud to see how strong you've become…no thanks to your brother." He narrowed his eyes quickly at Sesshomaru before focusing on Inuyasha again. "But no matter, it's only strengthened you even more."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was surprised though when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He had never felt his father's embrace before but he welcomed it. He hugged his father back unsure if he would be able to do it again but still grateful for at least this one chance.

Inuyasha finally found his voice. "How long are you going to be here?"

Inu no Taisho pulled away so he could look at both his sons. Sesshomaru had been wondering this too but he didn't ask…he wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. "My time here on earth is very limited. A couple hours at most but-"

"You have to go back?" Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. He himself didn't even expect that outburst.

Inu no Taisho had a sad smile. "Yes. You forget I was already killed once. We're lucky to have even this time together."

"Oh…" Sesshomaru looked at the ground. Why the hell was it that only his father could bring out the painful emotions he denied feeling?

"I wish we could spend more time together but it's out of my hands." Inu no Taisho sat on the ground against a tree. He patted two spots in front of him. "Sit."

Both sons listened and stared waiting for their father's next instructions. Inu no Taisho took note of how both of them looked.

Inuyasha still seemed like a pup in so many ways. His face held a look of curiosity, confusion, and happiness. Yet when Inu no Taisho examined his expression deeper he was able to see all the hardships he had struggled with in his two hundred and fifty years of life.

Sesshomaru tried to hide behind a stoic mask. If he wasn't his father and he didn't know him as well as he did, he would've thought that Sesshomaru was unaffected by him being there. His face looked blank. His eyes were the things to betray him though. They let Inu no Taisho see the emotions he claimed to never have. They were nearly the same as Inuyasha. Confusion, happiness, also slight anger…but the one that showed brightest was an intense sadness. Sesshomaru missed him terribly when he died. Plus for two hundred and fifty years, his son thought his father didn't love him. Even if they settled that matter not all the pain Sesshomaru harbored would disappear in an instant.

"Sesshomaru," the former lord finally said.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru responded.

"Stop trying to hide your emotions. They are not as big of a weakness as you like to believe."

"They were the death of you."

"And your behavior will be the death of you if you do not change."

"I hope you didn't come here simply to scold how I am."

"It would be in your best interest to change that aspect of yourself…" The subject was then dropped. "Inuyasha, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Ask me what you wish."

Inuyasha quickly went into asking about how his mother and he met, fighting techniques, and other things Sesshomaru paid no attention to.

He was lost in his own thoughts. _I knew it. Father did come only for Inuyasha. He tells me to change yet tells Inuyasha to ask him any question he might have. Does he not think I am curious about certain matters too? _He didn't even ask Sesshomaru how he was doing but Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha telling him his entire life story. Sesshomaru suddenly felt a hand on his knee which brought him back to reality.

"Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho repeated. His son hadn't heard him the first couple times.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

"Don't you want to tell me about the things you've done since I've been gone?"

Yes. Yes, he did. Sesshomaru's thoughts and bitter feelings disappeared as if they had never existed.

From that point, Inuyasha watched in awe as his brother talked and talked…he had never heard him say so much in his life. Sesshomaru was currently telling their father about ruling the western lands and how so many demons tried to take over when he first took control but he didn't let them. Now, nobody dared to fuck with him.

"You've done well. I'm glad you're in charge of my lands, I'd want no other," Inu no Taisho stated truthfully.

Inuyasha saw the spark in Sesshomaru's eyes when he said that and it seemed to fuel him on. Inuyasha listened to his brother's stories, he actually had some interesting tales to tell.

After listening to both his sons, the former lord had to tell them the inevitable.

"My sons…I can feel it happening." He stood up. "I only have a few minutes more before I have to go back to the land of the dead." His sons quickly stood too.

"But you only just got here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inu no Taisho smiled. "Yes, but remember what I said earlier. We were lucky to have this time with each other. Inuyasha come here."

He listened without hesitation and was engulfed by a pair of strong arms. He returned the hug.

"Now listen, Inuyasha," his father said. "You had to be strong to survive this long on your own. You've become a man and proved that you won't be pushed around by anyone. Your mother and I both knew that you'd have a tough life for being what you are…but we also knew that any child we had would be strong enough to overcome it. You have powerful blood, both from the Inu clan and from your human mother. Be proud of the blood that runs through your veins." They finally pulled apart. "And also…Izayoi says hello and that she loves you with all her heart." That did it for Inuyasha. He turned his back to his father and brother as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

_Psh, dumb hanyou, _Sesshomaru thought, forgetting he had been crying only a couple hours earlier.

Inu no Taisho looked at his elder son, a grin on his face and arms opened wide. "Come on, Sesshy! Not embarrassed to give your father a hug in front of your brother, are you?"

_Kami, help him, _Sesshomaru thought. One moment he was staring at his seemingly insane father, the next he was wrapped in something (more like someone) warm.

"I don't care if you're the lord of the west or ruler of all of Japan, you won't escape me without this."

Sesshomaru tilted his head up a bit to look his father in the face. Inu no Taisho was grinning wide. Then Sesshomaru did the unexpected, and smiled. It was a genuine smile. His father ruffled his hair like he was a little kid again before he spoke to Sesshomaru.

"You've done extremely well in my absence. You are definitely my son. However, don't blame Inuyasha for the decisions I made. You guys are brothers, I'd like for the two of you to start acting like it...I see you're still on your quest for power. Stop looking, you're strong enough. You're a feared lord, your strength is already remarkable…if you stayed the way you are at this moment, you'd already be the perfect son in my eyes." Inu no Taisho was about to pull away but Sesshomaru gripped him tighter with his single arm.

"Don't go, Father," Sesshomaru whispered.

"If I had any control…"

"Please."

"I wish I could stay. I'd give anything to do so. I can't though. Keep me alive through your memories. I love you."

"I love you too."

Inu no Taisho let go of his son for the final time. He faced both of the younger males. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, it is time." Suddenly a bright light glowed around their father. "Remember what I said. I'm proud of you guys and I'll always love you two. Never forget that you're brothers." He smiled one last time, an image that would forever be engraved in their memories, and then he was gone.

Sesshomaru felt like his heart was being stomped on…again. He had to live through his father's death twice and the pain was awful. He was grateful for being able to see him again but at the same time he hated it for the pain it caused him a second time.

_No. I can't think like that. I just have to be happy that I got to talk to him._

He abruptly turned around and started to walk away. Inuyasha was somewhat shocked by the action. What was he doing? Was Sesshomaru just going to pretend like this never happened?

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out. "Where ya going?" He leapt after his brother.

"Leave me alone," Sesshomaru said flatly. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Inuyasha it was just that…

"Hey," Inuyasha mumbled to himself once he got close to Sesshomaru. _That same scent. That means…_

He ran up, grabbed his brother, and spun him around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the tears streaming down the usually stoic demon's face. Inuyasha had never seen him look so sad.

"Why must you try and humiliate me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Inuyasha wondered how his voice could still send a shiver through him even though it was clear that Sesshomaru was a mess.

Even though he hated his older brother, something about the way he looked right now and the words their father had spoken was gnawing at him. Apparently Sesshomaru did have feelings and was capable of love if their father's second death had reduced him to this. "Oh gods, Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha shocked himself by his next action. In a flash, he wrapped his arms around the older male. Sesshomaru should never cry, and for some reason he wanted to comfort him. Of course, he'd probably lose his life because of this.

"Inuyasha…" He was surprised to hear Sesshomaru speak his name calmly without any hatred in it.

Sesshomaru accepted the comfort. Hopefully his foolish little brother would never mention this. However, knowing him he'd probably blurt it out during their next fight…_Next fight._ For some reason, those words seemed hollow to the demon lord. No, were their father's words actually affecting him? _Impossible. _Even if their father did want them to become brothers, it's not like they would easily forget their burning hatred for the other. Right? He was not about to accept some hanyou for a brother, he would kill the stupid mutt…But those words felt just as hollow too. What the hell was going on…

"You were close to Father, weren't you?" Inuyasha asked. "You loved him…" Inuyasha knew that the answer was obvious but he wanted to hear Sesshomaru say it. And prove that he wasn't as unemotional as he was thought to be.

"Yes…" he whispered. Inuyasha and him both were surprised that he even bothered to answer. For some reason Sesshomaru felt like he should though. "I loved him…and then he was gone."

"Yeah, he died fighting Takemaru."

"…He left before that."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Everything was starting to become clear. The reason Sesshomaru felt such hate towards Inuyasha was because of what he used to think about his father. But now that his father had spoken to him about it and fixed the problem he had…what now? What reason did he have to hate Inuyasha? For being the favorite son? His father made it clear that that wasn't the case. For killing his father? Inuyasha didn't ask to be born nor could he be blamed for something his father chose. For being a hanyou? Sesshomaru didn't like anyone, demon or human. There were some exceptions of course. Inuyasha could slay a lot of strong full-blooded demons. With him being a hanyou, it made that fact even more impressing.

So, what then? Was it really right for Sesshomaru to hate his brother so much? By no means was he going to start being close to him but…should he at least stop trying to kill him? And stop starting fights? And stop with the cruel, insulting words?

"Sesshomaru?"

Oh, right. Inuyasha was still there. He had let him go while Sesshomaru was lost in thought but he still wanted an answer.

"Sesshomaru, what do you mean by he left before he died?"

_Should I even tell him? But he at least deserves an explanation._

"Ever since you were born," Sesshomaru started, "I thought you were the reason that Father was no longer alive. I hated you for it, despised you. Because you represented…something, I foolishly believed, that I did not have. The love and care of our father." Sesshomaru sighed then paused and Inuyasha took that opportunity to ask a question that he had always wondered.

"Why?"

"Because I was blinded by pain…When our father and my mother broke up, it hurt. I didn't know why they did, I don't think I wanted to know. But when Father brought home Izayoi and told me they were going to be mated, it gave me something to put the blame on for my parents seperating. He never had as much time for me anymore…so I thought he abandoned me and my mother. I was selfish, I didn't see that he was finally happy. And when Izayoi became pregnant with you, it infuriated me…"

"Infuriate or hurt?"

"Both. I thought your purpose was to replace me so when he left that final night to protect you…"

"You thought he was choosing me over you."

"Yes."

"From the conversation we had with him though…it didn't sound like you feel like that still."

"I don't. I understand what he did now and why. I no longer feel that bitterness when I think of him, only sadness."

"When did you realize that?"

"A few hours ago." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. He thought the answer would be 'a few years after his death' or something similar. "Why do you think I ran off like I did when Father first appeared? We talked though and when we came back I felt better."

"It's just that…I didn't think…"

"You didn't think I was even capable of feeling anything."

"Well, yeah. For the most part. You feel anger, I know that. And it's obvious that you care for Rin…even if you won't admit it. But it seems like you were truly hurt. I thought you were above that."

"Emotions are not something to be above…I feel everything you do, I simply hide it deep within myself."

"Why are you telling me all this? I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did too. But after everything Father said, I'm finding myself lacking a true reason to hate you. I told you before why I hated you, I also told you that Father explained it to me. And I am unsure why I am telling you this. I suppose that after everything I've done to you, I should give you an explanation as to why. I have a question to ask you though, Inuyasha. Do _you_ hate me?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He had always despised his older brother. He guessed that was because Sesshomaru had always been an uncaring asshole to him. Now it seemed like Sesshomaru was trying to fix it, and it was confusing Inuyasha. How was he supposed to just forget all the pain Sesshomaru had caused him over the years?

"I don't know. You've been awful to me my entire life. I can't just forget that."

"I understand. You have no reason to forgive me. You have every right to hate me. But let me make something clear to you, Inuyasha. I finally get everything that has happened in my life, and because of that I no longer wish to fight with you. I wish for it to stop. I know how insane that sounds but I don't think I hate you any longer. I don't want to kill you."

"If you truly mean that then maybe I can eventually let go of the negative feelings I have. But it will take time. However, know this Sesshomaru, if it turns out that you're fucking with me…"

"I assure you I'm not."

Inuyasha looked directly into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. That mask he always wore was gone. Their father truly was amazing for Inuyasha knew that he was the one to destroy it. Maybe not permanently but at least for this moment. It was then that Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was sincere. He wasn't tricking him to take advantage of him later. He wasn't doing this to gain some sort of sick pleasure from it. He was doing this because this was how he truly felt.

"Sesshomaru, I may be the biggest idiot for this but…I forgive you. But that doesn't mean all my feelings for you will suddenly change. You're going to have to prove to me that all of what you say is true."

"I realize this. I don't blame you for not believing me completely. But I assure you that the next time we see each other, it won't be to thrust swords at one another or to hurl insults back and forth. I'm still battling a few of the things I've thought in the past but I promise that I meant everything I said. This Sesshomaru does not lie."

"Yeah, yeah. Well…should we go back now?"

"Yes, I believe everyone is wondering where we are by now."

"Let's go then."

The two inu walked off together. They went back to their companions in peaceful silence, no longer as enemies although not quite as brothers either. A relationship like that would take a long time to form, if ever. But it was nice to know that neither had to worry about being slaughtered by the other. It was almost comforting.

Sesshomaru thought to himself as they got closer to where the others were. _Thank you, Father. Not only did you fix the problems I felt with you, you also helped me realize what a fool I was in the way I've treated Inuyasha. Hanyou or not…he's all I have now. He does not deserve to be blamed for all that happened. I never would've understood that had it not been for you. I know it will be tough at first for him and me to change our ways but we are both strong enough to do so. I don't know what possessed me to show him so much of me but I'm glad I did._

Inuyasha replayed the last few hours in his head. It all happened so fast but it would always be imbedded in his memory. He and his brother went from being sworn enemies to…well, where did this put them now? No, they were not yet true brothers. Both of them knew this. However, maybe this would be the start of something that would bring them together.

Each son of Inu no Taisho would forever remember the time they got to see their father when he should've been long gone. They were respecting his wish for them to be brothers. But both of them knew that that wasn't the only reason they were doing this. Sesshomaru still would've opened up and Inuyasha still would've forgiven him even if their father never told them to start acting like brothers. They knew this just like they knew that somewhere above them the great Inu no Taisho, their father, was smiling down at them.


End file.
